Noah Newman
}} Noah Christian Newman is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Robert Adamson. Biography Noah Newman is the son of Sharon and Nicholas Newman. He has four sisters: Cassie, Mariah, Summer and Faith. Early Years, Cassie and Phyllis After becoming insecure in her marriage to Nick, Sharon stopped taking birth control pills. She got pregnant and told Nick that it was an accident. Nick convinced her that they were not ready to be parents, and she agreed until she backed out of the abortion she had scheduled at the last minute. Sharon gave birth to a premature Noah in 1997. Fearing that her baby was going to die, her best friend Grace and her boyfriend tracked down Cassie Newman ( the daughter Sharon gave up for adoption when she was a teenager). However, Noah lived. Cassie died in a car accident in 2005 with Daniel Romalotti in the car. Daniel survived. After Cassie's death, Noah began acting out, having several tantrums and rebelling against his parents. Nick was in hot pursuit of Daniel, whom he believed was behind the wheel the night of the accident, but it was later proven that Cassie was driving. Nick and Sharon began drifting further apart, and Nick had an affair with Phyllis Summers, and she later became pregnant. This caused Nick and Sharon to divorce. Noah's behavior improved after his sister was born, and Sharon marries Jack Abbott. However, Nick and Sharon were in a plane crash, and Nick was presumed dead for two months. Eden, Brad and Faith Meanwhile, Phyllis was about to be carted off to prison for extortion, increasing Noah's anguish. Noah did a number of things that got him into trouble and/or grounded, such as going to parties that had alcohol, getting into a fight with a trio of bullies in France and lying to his parents constantly. During that time, he began dating Eden Gerick, the troubled half sister of Michael Baldwin, who had recently moved to Genoa City. He and Eden lied to his stepmom and her brother about their involvement in order to pursue a relationship in secret. In a devastating twist of fate, they went ice skating on a frozen lake right before a blizzard; and while skating, Noah fell through the ice. As Eden went for help, Brad Carlton managed to pull Noah out, falling in and drowning in the freezing lake in the process. Noah and Eden had sex and both lost their virginity. Although they got caught on the couch naked by Noah's dad and stepmom, they were then formally dating and were getting closer the more time they spent together. Nick and Sharon got back together. Noah wanted to be emancipated from his parents, thinking that their reunion was unreal. He said he was upset of the switch between the quartet (Sharon, Jack, Phyllis and Nick). Sharon and Nick thought he was their only surving child (which was not true since baby Faith Newman was stolen from Sharon the moment she was born). He moved into Brad's house along with his mom. Their residency was short becuase Noah and Eden decided to once again make love, they were both unaware that Daisy Sanders started a fire after Eden went digging for the truth about Daisy. Leaving and returning without Eden Sharon and Noah eventually ended up moving into the Newman ranch house because Ashley Abbott offered them to stay there along with her and Adam Newman. Weeks after, Eden recieved a myserious letter from a relative she never knew she had living in Paris who wanted her to come for a few months. Eden went to Paris and learned that the relative had recieved a letter from her although Eden hadn't sent one. Daisy had written both letters to get rid of Eden and move into the Baldwin's home. Eden told Noah who suspected that something was wrong. He moved to Paris to protect Eden. Noah returned a little more than a year later without Eden, explaining that they just didn't work out. Supporting Sharon and meeting Mariah Noah supported Sharon even after he found out she burned down the Newman Ranch. He eventually started dating Summer's best friend, Courtney Sloane, but their relationship hit a rough patch when Noah thought she was selling drugs. Noah eventually discovered that Courtney was a undercover cop, who posed as a high school student, as part of he cover; he eventually forgave her. Noah was stunned when he find out that Victor had hired a woman named Mariah Copeland, who looked exactly like Cassie, to gaslight his mother, and he denounced his grandfather. Noah would later learn that Mariah was Cassie's twin. Noah friend to help Mariah accept there mother, and was often frustrated with Mariah's attitude towards Sharon, who forgave Mariah even before she found out she was her daughter. Noah attended Nick's bachelor party prior to his marriage to Sharon along with: Jack, Kevin, Devon, Neil, Cane, Austin, and Michael. The had been having a couple beers and talking. The guys ended up showing up at Crimson Lights at the same time Sharon's bachelorette party was taking place. They were also heavily loaded. Abby had a couple too many drinks and bashed Sharon for marrying Nick again because Sharon married Adam Nick, Abby's father Victor, Nick again...etc. Mariah stood up for Sharon against Abby, and Abby stated that Mariah spits venom about Sharon every day. Once Michael Baldwin got slammed to the floor, a drunken fight broke out. Everybody there ended up in jail. Eventually, they were set free. Sharon and Nick's first wedding was interrupted when Phyllis came through the doors, and collapsed. On the day of the second wedding, Mariah finally acknowledged Sharon as her family, and they all took some family photos before Noah, Nick, Faith, and Mariah headed to the church. Phyllis showed up and took Sharon to the spot where she fell, and Sharon remembered that she had changed Summer's paternity to say Jack was the father. Noah stood by Sharon, even though he was upset and disappointed by what she did. He and Mariah celebrated thanksgiving with Sharon at the Underground. Noah and Mariah also slowly started to bond as siblings, despite the animosity between Summer and Mariah. At The custody hearing, Noah testified that Sharon would always have bi-polar and never get better. When Mariah took the stand and her testimony went in Nick's favour, Sharon begged Nick to drop the custody suit. Sharon ultimately lost custody and believed Mariah and Noah turned her against her. Noah was confident that Sharon would come around and made amends with Mariah eventually but he thanked Kevin for looking after Mariah. Party and murder At the cabin, Mariah, Kevin, Austin, and Summer were joined by Abby, Fenmore Baldwin (Kevin's nephew), Noah. Noah called Abby out on being the one who called them to the cabin, and she admitted it. Abby suggested they play Never have I ever. Everyone grabs a cup and Kevin stops Fen and gives him a stern look. Mariah asks if Kevin really thinks Fen doesn't drink in school. Fen says that everyone does. Kevin says he hopes Fen is doing it responsibly, and Mariah laughs. Summer said "Never have I ever had a crush on a best friend", which Kevin and Mariah looked at each other and Summer said "Never have I ever had a crush on a best friend", which Kevin and Mariah looked at each other and drank. The game started as casual fun until Fen said "Never have I ever committed murder, which causes Austin to storm out in anger. Austin comes back and apologizes for storming off like he did, saying that talking about murder made him think of his mom. Abby wants to continue the game, but Summer and Austin decide to leave. Courtney shows up and says that everyone that has to stay there because there is a bad storm out there. Someone spikes the punch, and everyone loses consciousness after drinking it. When they regain consciousness, they can't find Austin. Kevin goes out to look for him, but comes back when he can't find him. Kevin opens the closet doors and Austin tumbles out. Courtney tries to revive Austin, but pronounces him dead. Courtney finds blood by Austin's head and tells everyone not to touch the body. Everyone gets scared and starts accusing each other. Noah finds a vial in the garbage, and Fen admits he spiked the punch with a drug that was supposed to loosen everyone up, but he admitted he didn't know what it was and wouldn't say where he was. Abby starts yelling at Fen, and Kevin defends him by bringing out up the "Naked Heiress" stunt from Abby's past. Abby defends that it was a publicity stunt and that know one ended up dead. Mariah says that Abby cannot talk about Austin that way. Summer yells at Mariah to not talk about Austin at all, and Mariah screams at Summer that she was looking out for her feelings. Suddenly, Mariah remembers this is like a part from one of Plato Sphere's books. Kevin gets defensive when people start attacking Plato Sphere, and he admits he is Plato Sphere. Mariah and Fen defend Kevin, but everyone else accuses him of murder. Summer remembers hiding a bloodied bookend under one of the couch cushions of the She finds it and screams in horror. Summer tearfully starts crying that she killed Austin, but Noah and Fen refuse to believe it. Courtney bags the bookend for evidence. Summer starts hyperventilating and Abby, Noah, and Fen try to calm her down. Courtney says Summer couldn't have gotten Austin into the closet, so Kevin implies that someone may have helped her. Fen snaps at his uncle, and Mariah tells Fen not to get mad at Kevin when this is his fault for drugging them. Cover up Abby takes Summer out of the room to calm her down, and Kevin scolds Fen for using drugs again. Courtney says she has to report everything that she hears, but Kevin and Noah say they won't testify about what Summer said. Courtney tells them to stop it, and says that even though Summer's confession was made under duress; she still has to report it. Kevin and Mariah make up a story about Austin slipping and hitting his head. Courtney is dismayed that they want to cover up Austin's death. Mariah says Summer doesn't deserve to go to jail. Courtney is adamant that they be honest, so Mariah asks Courtney if she wants to tell the police that there was a homicide, and know one remembers what happened because Fen drugged them. Summer finds the murder weapon, says she did it, and gets arrested. Mariah asks Courtney how that version works out for her. Courtney says what they are doing is a felony, and asks Noah to back her up; but Noah sides with Mariah, Kevin, and Fen. Courtney says they could get caught and then all of them would go to prison. Kevin suggests that she use her expertise to cover it up. Noah, Kevin, Mariah, and Fen all agree to the cover up; but Courtney says they are making a mistake. Noah apologizes to Courtney, and she cries that if she does this then she is no better than the dirty cops that think they are above the law. Noah says he is asking Courtney to save his sister because she can't save herself, so Courtney reluctantly agrees to help them. Kevin and Noah lift Austin's body, so there is no evidence. Courtney says they have to make sure the angle of the blow makes sense, and says they are going to do this right. Mariah asks Abby to take care of Summer. Kevin and Noah lay Austin on his side, with his injury laying on a rock, so it looks like he slipped and hit his head on the rock. After getting their official story straight, Fen goes to set up the cover up and discovers that Austin's body is gone. Summer is hopeful that Austin may still be alive. Noah goes to look for Austin, and the police arrive and ask what happened. Kevin covers and says he fell off the ladder, but he is fine. They say Austin went to look for help and never came back. The group is taken back to Genoa City where they give statements. Noah leaves after hearing about a collapse at the Underground. Kyle Abbott returns, anonymous messages Noah learns form Courtney that they found Austin, but then it so revealed that it was Kyle Abbott. Noah catches up with Kevin, Mariah, and Summer as they are about to open the trunk of Kyle's car. In Kyle's trunk, they find a flashlight and first aid kit. Mariah admits she expected to find Austin's body instead, and Summer goes off on Mariah for thinking the worst of Kyle. Mariah tries to explain what she meant, but Summer carries on, and Mariah angrily tells Summer that they are on the same side. Kevin finds a bloody cloth in the trunk, and Noah suggests they have Courtney look at it. Mariah doesn't trust Courtney, and is worried she would sell them out. They head to the hospital to confront Kyle about what they found. Abby wonders why Kyle would cover this up, and Mariah says there is no telling what someone would do to protect the person they love. Kyle comes into the room, and Noah says he remembers seeing Kyle outside of the Abbott cabin, and Kyle denies that he was there. Kevin asks about the bloody cloth, and Kyle says he had a boxing match before he came home. Kyle asks why does he feel like he is being accused of something, and then asks what really happened to Austin. Abby thinks they should tell Kyle, but Mariah says that too many people already know. An officer comes by to talk to Summer, and while that is happening out of the room, the group tells Kyle how they think Summer killed Austin, and they staged it to look like an accident. Summer comes back and says that Austin's body was found in a wrecked car. Abby wonders if Austin could have survived, and died by crashing an abandoned car; but Mariah brings up that Austin had no pulse. Summer is asked to identify the body, and the group stays in the waiting room. After Summer identifies Austin's body, she heads to the chapel to mourn him. As the group wonders if Austin had anyone else who cared about him, Mariah realizes Abby had real feelings for Austin. After Kyle leaves to check on Summer, Mariah says that she doesn't trust Kyle, and Abby says that's because she doesn't know him; Mariah adds that she doesn't trust Abby either. Noah asks Kevin if he can discreetly get the blood on the rag analyzed, and Kevin says that he can. Kevin, Mariah, and Noah share their suspicions about Kyle with Abby. Abby can't believe Kyle would be an accomplice to murder, but Noah says he is hiding something. The four head over to Summer's place while she is watching a video of Austin made of her and Summer. After Summer left the room in the video, Austin turn to the camera said he owes Summer an apology. Austin went on to say how he was depressed, and how he needed to tell Summer something. Summer had interrupted him before he could make his confession, Kevin noticed the way Mariah stared at Abby and took her aside to ask what was going on. Mariah avoided answering Kevin, but he asked her again when everyone had left the room. Mariah told Kevin that she doesn't think Austin was depressed in that video, and that he was instead guilty. Kevin asked about what, but before Mariah could tell him, the video switched to Austin and Abby joking around at Crimson Lights. Summer came back and was wondering why Austin had a video of Abby on his laptop. Noah said Austin was working on a documentary about corporate titans. Summer said she doesn't remember, which made her feel even worse. As Noah comforts Summer with a hug, he sees over his shoulder Kyle in the background of Austin's video. Noah confronts Kyle at Austin's memorial about being in town and not telling anyone. Noah asks Kevin and Courtney to make sure Kyle doesn't leave while he runs to the apartment and gets Austin's computer. Once Summer is alone, she rages at Austin's casket. Nick and Phyllis hear Summer, and advise her that she should go. Summer cries that this is all her fault. Nick and Phyllis assure her it isn't, and Summer runs out of the church. She and Noah go to the Abbott Cabin where Kyle, Mariah, Kevin, and Courtney are. Courtney tells Summer that she didn't kill Austin, and Kevin and Noah say the blood on the towel was Austin's. Kyle explains that he punched Austin, but Mariah and Noah are still skeptic because he lied about the blood being Austin's and also lied about being in town. Kyle's explains that he wanted solid proof before he told Summer about the affair. Abby comes out of the back room, and Summer charges at Abby. Noah holds her back, and Abby runs out of the cabin. Summer gets a message written on her compact mirror that says "I saw what you did", asks everyone to meet her at the Abbott cabin, She shows them the message, and accuses Abby of doing. Abby swears she didn't do it, but Mariah and Summer continue to accuse Abby of lying, and she leaves in frustration. Kyle goes after Abby, and the group continues to wonder who is watching them, and leaving the messages. Noah thinks it is convient that Fen left town shortly after Austin's death. Kevin says he has school, and is trying to get his life back in order. Mariah asks if drugging them part of his rehab program. Summer says she knows, and Fen he wouldn't do it. Mariah says she also thought she knew Austin, and is bad judge of character when it comes to men. Summer and Mariah start fighting about Austin, and accusing each other of writing the messages. It escalates, and Kevin and Noah have to pull them apart. Courtney says they should go to the police, but Mariah, Kevin, and Noah are against the idea. Mariah says she isn't going to jail to protect Summer, and Summer says that she never asked for her help. Mariah snaps that she would turn her in if she could, and Kevin tells them to shut up. Kevin shares his theory that someone has been planning this set up for a long time, and Summer wonders who would want to kill Austin. Suddenly, the group hears a noise and rushes out to hear the sound of someone running away. Summer feels they should go to the police, and Mariah says she is the reason she they didn't to to the police. Summer says she doesn't think she killed Austin anymore, and tells them what she remembered. Despite Kevin and Mariah's objections; Summer, Noah, and Courtney leave to tell the police, but they find Abby unconscious in Chancellor Park, and message written on her cellphone: "Shut up or you're next". Courtney calls the paramedics and police. Abby is taken to the hospital, and everyone waits with her. Kyle shows up, and Noah asks where he was. Summer defends Kyle, reminding Noah that they are in this together. Mariah and Noah are annoyed at Summer's persistence that Sharon is guilty of murdering Austin. Mariah accuses Summer of wanting Sharon to be guilty and says that Sharon could have told Austin something that Victor or Nick didn't want getting out and they could have hired someone to kill Austin. Noah goes to see Dylan and asks about Sharon, and Dylan admits that Sharon seems really unbalanced and and panicked. Noah comes back, even more worried that Sharon might be guilty. Mariah says that once they find the interview, they can prove Sharon is innocent, but Noah is worried that it could make Sharon look even more guilty. Noah leaves after getting a call from Dylan about Sharon. Dylan tells Noah that Sharon got a message written in lipstick on her mirror. He realizes Noah is hiding something, an Noah tells him they have been getting the same message. Dylan asks what's going on, but Noah says he can't tell him anymore and abruptly leaves. Noah comes back and says Sharon got the same lipstick message they did. Summer suggests Sharon wrote it and argues with Noah and Mariah about it. Kyle speaks up and admits he wrote the message on Sharon's mirror. Mariah and Noah are furious with Kyle for playing with Sharon's mind, and he explains he did it to ferret Sharon out and get her to confess. Noah punches Kyle and is restrained by Kevin. Noah insists that Sharon is innocent, but Summer says they found evidence that points to Sharon. Mariah and Kevin add that the evidence could also point to Victor or Nick. Engagement, another murder Noah proposes to Courtney, and she happily accepts. Kevin finds a video of Jack in Chancellor Park on Austin's computer. He convinces Courtney to help him back into the system, but triggers the alarm. Paul demands to know what they are doing. Kevin lies and says he was trying to use the computer for personal reasons, and that Courtney tried to stop him. Paul demands to know what Kevin was doing, and Kevin says he can't tell him, so Paul suspends Kevin. After talking and giggling with her best friend, Summer, before her wedding, Courtney realized she forgot something major at her office. She arrived at her office to grab her marriage license while one of her co-workers left the computer. Courtney went in to discover the footage Kevin was looking for and found something shocking. She texted Noah to meet her at the cabin, resulting in a postponement of their wedding date. Courtney then sent them all a text to come to the cabin where they found Courntey dead. Noah was devastated and the group finally decided to call the police. Paul was furious with them for keeping this from him. Grieving and supporting Sharon Knowing that Sharon was a suspect, Noah begged her to tell him that she had nothing to do with it. Sharon was horrified that Noah thought they she could do this, and they got into an argument. Nick came in and defended Sharon, and Noah lashed out at Nick for not taking responsibility for what happens to Sandra all those years ago. He eventually apologized to Sharon for thinking she could have anything to do with Courtney's murder. Noah went to visit Summer and realized she and Kyle had slept together. Noah then found Sharon passed out in her couch with a tire iron laying on the table. Sharon awoke and told Noah the tire iron had Austin's blood and fingerprints on it just as Summer entered. Summer was convinced Sharon was guilty and went to call the police. Sharon panicked and ran out of her house. She tried to flee in her car, but to stalled and Kyle caught her. Kyle brought Sharon back to the house, and Paul arrested her. Noah, Mariah, and Dylan continued to stand by Sharon and support her. Sharon was put under house arrest, but chose go to the reopening of the Underground. Noah and Mariah tried to get Sharon to leave before the police came, but they were unable to get Sharon to leave and she was arrested. Noah and Mariah went to the police station with Sharon and finally managed to talk some sense into Sharon. Noah, Mariah, and Faith were all apart of Sharon's welcome home party when the charges were dropped. They enjoyed sometime as a family before Noah and Mariah took Faith home. Noah visited Cassie's grave in the anniversary of her death, and opened up about how he missed Courtney. Mariah went to visit Cassie's grave and saw Noah there. She decided to leave and give Noah sometime alone, but Noah caught her. Mariah confesses to Noah that she wonder what it would have been like if she and Cassie had grown up together. She also begs Noah to talk to Courtney's parents again and find out where she was burried. Crimes Committed *Stole his Aunt Casey's iPod. *Ran away (2007). *Was caught underage and not chaperoned in Paris with Eden Baldwin. He was released into Nick and Sharon's custody. *Custody of half million dollars in stolen money which was stolen from him before he was discovered (2012). *Got arrested for a drunken bar fight with majority of the other characters who attended Nick's bachelor party and Sharon's bachelorette party. Along with; Abby, Ashley, Summer, Lily, Kelly, Nikki, Victoria, Sharon, Mariah, Kevin, Nick, Neil, Michael, Devon, Jack, Austin, Cane, and Stitch. (Oct 2014). *Conspired with Kevin, Mariah, Fen, Courtney, and Abby to cover up that Summer murdered Austin; staged it to look like an accident (2015). Hospitalizations & Maladies *As a premature baby, he had surgery for a serious lung problem *Had his spleen removed as a result of injuries sustained when the clear springs parking lot collapsed (2008) *Drugged by Fenmore Baldwin and lost consciousness, along with Summer, Abby, Kevin ,Mariah, Austin, Fenmore, and Courtney (2015) Category:Heros Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Reed family Category:Newman family Category:Hellstrom family Category:Current characters Category:1990s Category:Articles needing more information Category:Protagonists Category:Miller family